Just Your Everday City Hunt
by fandrea
Summary: Sam, Dean and a boring hunt in the most boring city ever. Right. Since when did anything went "boring" with them? Written for the Summer of Sam Love this year.


**Title: **Just Your Everyday City Hunt

**Author: **Fandrea aka Cinca

**Rating:**T or PG 13

**Warnings:** Violence, some bad words and hurt!Sam, the usual...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Neighter the show nor it's characters.

**Recipient: **WallflowerLady LJ

**Word Count:**5664

**Author's Note:** Written for the Summer of Sam Love exchange 2011. First of all I would like to thank** Sendintheclowns**(Sorry, would link to LJ but LJ is beeing a huge douche atm, no matter how many times I edit...) for the speedy and great beta! And I want to thank for the crew for organising this again, it was a great experience and a pleasure to participate both as a writer and as an artist. Thanks guys, you rock!

**Prompt:** At the end of the fic, since it's spoilery...

**Summary:** Sam, Dean and a boring hunt in the most boring city ever. Right. Since when did anything went "boring" with them? Written for the Summer of Sam Love this year. The prompt kinda ran away with me, but I hope I did it justice and I hope you enjoy my meager offering of a fic despite taking over an hour to get it posted with LJ beeing a giant douche...

* * *

><p><em>Another hunt, another motel.<em> Sam looked at their room as he balanced his laptop on his knees streched out in front of him. It was pretty shabby, even by their standards. The bedroom had a grey, what Sam guessed used to be actually purple, carpet and stains Sam didn't even want to guess where they came from and an equally dull and dirty looking wall and matching, also on a rickety looking bed, bedsheets. Using the bathroom was out of question as well since the water itself was dirty on the sink faucet and the shower wasn't even producing any. Sam hated to think about how the toilet was working. The entire room was dull, which reflected Sam's mood perfectly. And if that wasn't enough, the weather outside was just as bad, cold, cloudy and windy. Typical winter weather, though the town lacked the snow to show for it. It was just generally gloomy, like their current room.

He was tired. Plain could-sleep-for-a-week tired. Yeah, sleep sounded good at the moment, but he had a job to do. _Research_. He reminded himself. He rubbed at his eyes to chase away the sleepiness. Maybe he was coming down with something. But he hated the thought of beeing confined to this boring rat-trap for a week.

The door opened just as he turned back to his laptop for more research. There was something about this case that he couldn't put his finger on and that bugged him to no end. And it wasn't good when they were planning on hunting down the werewolf tonight. Their first one since Maddie and Sam was still hit with grief and a sense of failure every time he thought about her. It was still fresh and raw and Sam wondered if it would ever feel different. This case certainly seemed to drag all those memories back up to the forefront in his mind. Memories and feelings Sam would rather not dwell on and tried so hard to bury.

He forced himself to concentrate, Dean was counting on him and he couldn't let his brother go at it alone. They always backed each other up, it was what they did. The door opening tore him out of his reverie.

„So, anything?" His brother asked as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. He had been on an interview run to talk to a witness, who might have seen the werewolf from their window.

„Nothing we haven't already seen so far. I got two areas mapped out where the attacks happened, so it should be easy to find…" He trailed off.

„But?" Dean asked, sensing there was something more.

„I don't know, I just have a bad feeling I guess." Sam said with a helpless shrug. He didn't really know what it meant. It could have been their last disasterous werewolf hunt that had him so wary. It could have been his „Shining" as Dean called it, or his instincts. Or maybe he was just plain overthinking it. Dean looked at him questioningly for a moment, but seemed to let it go for now.

„What did you get?" Sam asked to change subject.

„She saw our wolf allright, but from across the road. She was the one to call the police. It was a waste of time if you ask me. We are planning to gank the bastard tonight anyway." Dean said. Then continued. „So you said two areas, right?"

„Yeah, just let me grab a map and I will mark them." Sam said fumbling for his duffel where he had the map he bought on their first day in town.

Half an hour later, he had all the attacks marked as well as the general areas.

„Good, we can split up, which do you want? " Dean asked looking at their map and Sam's handywork.

Sam looked thoughthful. „I don't think that's a good idea Dean…" He started.

„Well I am not seeing any other options. Both of these are large areas and unless you want to spend all night on the streets and miss the wolf anyway, it's the best option." Dean raised his head to look at his brother, then continued. „Not to mention that if we miss it now we won't get another chance to to catch it until the next full moon."

Sam knew Dean was right but he couldn't help it, damn his bad feeling! „I just think we shouldn't go alone. You know separating is a bad idea."

„Oh, come on Sam it's an easy hunt." Dean said.

„Dean, you know there is no such thing. Have you thought about that there maybe two werewolves? Not common, but it might happen. "

„And we can handle one werewolf." Dean shot back, then sighted, knowing where this was going. „Look man, I get you got a bad feeling and you don't like werewolves in general since Madison, hell I hate the bastards. I am not saying we shouldn't be careful, but splitting up is more effective." Then he added. „And we _will_ be careful."

Sam sighted. Maybe he was indeed just overthinking and paranoid. He was still taking extra from silver bullets though.

„All right." He said finally. Dean grinned, excited at the prospect of finishing their hunt and getting to leave this dull town behind.

* * *

><p>„Well, here we are." Dean said as the Impala was was parked on the side of the road on the street. Sam eyed his destination warily. <em>Charming.<em> He thought looking at the display of rundown houses with boarded up windows and chipped walls, that were visible thanks to the streetlights. Not only that, but it was the bigger area.

He turned to his brother. „You still sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

„Absolutely. Don't get your panties in a twist Samantha, if you're good your awesome brother might come and help you search." He grinned. Sam glared at him as he got out of the car.

Dean rolled the window down as Sam, shut the door and started to walk.

„Seriously, are you gonna be okay?" He asked the meaning behind the words clear. He was also thinking about Madison and San Francisco.

„I will be fine Dean. Be careful." He said. His brother rolled his eyes.

„You too. Call if you find anything." Dean added. Sam nodded and started to walk again. But Dean yelled after him. „And Sam." He turned back. „Try not to bring home a stray pet or something." He teased knowing Sam and his too big heart for lost cats and dogs and whatever that wondered the streets.

_Jerk. _Sam thought. he didn't realize he said it out loud until he heard a faint „Bitch." as an answer as the Impala sped away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Well either this hunt was a bust or his luck was seriously bad the reports, he had to go with the latter. So far he had what he had seen was not much better then what he saw from the area where he dropped Sam off. The houses were family houses instead of rentals, but they were just as rundown and dull as the rest of the town. General passerbys, who probably thought he was a dangerous psycho serial killer about to take his victim. But no luck finding their werewolf. If it was even here. On top of that he had to go on foot and leave the Impala parked to make sure he didn't miss their wolf. His baby wasn't going to be happy with him for beeing left alone for so long.<p>

He went through his entire area twice now and his feet were killing him, not to mention he was freezing. Well at least he was right. Once Sam got there, they would have the second, and bigger, area to search. And he didn't think his feet could handle that. He sat down on a bench heavily. It felt like heaven, even if the bench was cold. Just five minutes and he would head off and find Sam. He hoped the kid was doing okay. He knew the case was hard on him, it wasn't that long since Madison, but he seemed determined to go and take this hunt. _Maybe he had more luck. _Dean thought, or at least hoped he found and killed their werewolf then they could go back to their motel, to their warm room and beds and finally blow this joint in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sam thought this town couldn't get any worse. Turned out he was wrong. The display of the obviously poorer area of the town just kept getting better and better. The same bare brickwalls and boarded up windows glared at him from everywhere. And that doesn't even begin to describe the people walking around. He pulled his coat closer as he walked. <em>Man it was freezing.<em> And he had yet to find their werewolf. He sure hoped Dean had better luck then he did. Although it would be like the jerk to leave him alone and have him wandering the streets all night if he already did kill their wolf.

He walked into another alleyway to check it out, again nothing. Sam sighted as he walked out. _This was a bust. _Not good, considering he had hoped that he would find the monster. He suddenly grew uneasy. He looked everywhere and if he couldn't find it here... That meant maybe it was where Dean went to look. It was where the last attack happened afterall. He pulled out his cell phone to call Dean and see how he was doing. He frowned when he found it turned off, the battery dead. _Crap, knew I forgot something. _Forgetting to charge his phone; Dean was never gonna let him live this down. Just as he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he heard a low growl coming from behind him. Growl that didn't belong to a dog.

He turned around to see what it looked like a blond girl, but was wearing a hideous snarl and sharp teeth and claws. There was no denying it, this was their werewolf. It advanced on him and Sam started to back away. He reached towards the back of his jeans, where his gun was tucked away, but the thing jumped before he could fire. He leapt out of the way just in time, but he still felt one of it's claws catching him in the side, tearing into his flesh. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he scrambled upright again, only to have it jumping on him again.

This time, he made a run for it, towards the back of the alley. He needed to put some distance between him and the werewolf so he could fire. It growled, obviously frustrated at having met with thin air instead of it's dinner. Sam suddenly stopped right in front of the wall and turned around and fired his gun. He hit the werewolf in the shoulder and it let out a howl. _Crap. Missed. _Sam thought, but the monster charged at him again running towards him at inhuman speed. Sam was running out of options quickly. Then he noticed the rickety looking ladder leading to the fire stairs. Without thinking, he snagged the ladder and stared up taking two steps at a time.

But the werewolf wasn't going to let go of him so easily and moments later, Sam heard a loud crash and felt it slicing and tugging at his legs. He kicked out at it, trying to get it off, but it wouldn't budge, just merely tightened it's grip even more. Finally one of his kicks caught it in the nose and it was forced to let him go as it staggered back a bit. He was about to turn back around and shoot when there was a loud creak and the ladder above him broke off.

He scrambled for purchase to no avail. He landed with a loud crash on the ground in front of the werewolf with the ladder on top of him. Agony seared up his legs and he looked blearily up at the sky that seemed to move around way too fast, with darkness skirting on the edge of his vision. The growl had brought him out of his momentary stupor and he turned his head around-wincing as it protested against the slight movement-to see the werewolf circling him again like a vulture sizing up it's prey. He fumbled around for his gun. Seconds later, he felt the handle and he gripped it pulling it close and raising it shakily. His eyes zeroed in on the monster in front of him about to jump. He couldn't miss, or he would be werewolf dinner or worse. He fired and took a moment of satisfaction as the silver bullet hit it's target and the monster crumpled in a heap, blood staining it's chest. It's fangs and claws receded to reveal a beautiful blonde girl. Sam felt a pang of grief for her. She was way too young, she didn't deserve this. Just like Madison didn't. Suddenly he could see Maddie as if it were yesterday, wide unseeing eyes glaring up at him accusing. _Why didn't you save me. You could have saved me. I trusted you to save me._ Just like they way the girls eyes were staring at him right now. Just like Jessica's eyes were staring at him from that ceiling so long ago or Dad's from that hospital bed when he told him he should have killed him. He failed all of them. Jessica, Maddie, his dad and this girl. And the list was only going to get bigger, it was bound to.

He couldn't help the lone tear that escaped from his eyes. He wiped it away angrily. He didn't know how long he was staring at the dead girl, but the adrenaline that kept him going so far chose that moment to suddenly leave him and he fell back with a moan. The pain in his body registering. He didn't know which pain was worse. The physical one that seemed to come from every part of his body, or the very real one in his soul that felt like it was ripped open all over again. He panted, trying to breathe through it and after a few moments opened his eyes to look at the object keeping him in place. He struggled to sit up again and tried to move it. As soon ashe raised it, the pain ratcheted up to whole new levels and he couldn't hold the broken piece of the ladder anymore and it fell back on his legs with a loud clatter. Sam couldn't hold back the scream this time and fell back once again, right into the darkness that now encompassed his vision fully.

* * *

><p>Dean was starting to worry. It has been an hour since he found and killed their werewolf. It was a guy in his twenties and to be honest Dean felt sorry for him. he didn't seem to know what was going on, what was wrong with him. But there was no other way, just like there was no other way for Maddie. The thought of Maddie brought his thoughts back to his little brother. The little brother he had yet to find. He tried to call Sam only to have it go to voicemail. he either turned it off or the battery died. Dean was going with the latter, since Sam knew better then to turn his phone off in the middle of a hunt. Most likely he forgot to charge the darn thing, which wasn't a surprise considering that he had a lot on his mind. But it was annoying and worrying and Dean was going to read his brother the riot act about keeping phones charged up as soon as he found him and had him safe and sound in the Impala.<p>

He searched the whole area again, but nothing. Sam was probably still looking through the second one. He started the long treck back towards where he left the Impala again. He was starting to get nervous and knowing his little brother, who was a trouble magnet, something might have happened.

* * *

><p>Loud chattering woke Sam up sometime later. It took awhile to realize it was coming from him. With the chatter other sensations came back too. The cold that seemed to seep into his body, his very bones and he just couldn't seem to get warm. Then came the pain, that seemed to concentrate on his right leg and head. The cold seemed to make it only worse. His head and limbs felt heavy, as if they had weight attached to them. He tried to curl in on himself weakly in an attempt to warm up, but something held his legs down and he scraping of it against his leg made him cry out and fall back, panting.<p>

The pain forced him to wrench his heavy eyes open to see what was the cause of it. His vision was fuzzy and spinning and this along with the pain made his stomach doing flip flops and soon he tasted bile in the back of his throat. He tried to breath through his nose to settle his stomach and swallowed the bile back. He really didn't want to throw up. But it wouldn't stay down and seconds later he turned his head to the side just in time to avoid puking all over himself. His body heaved weakly as he retched on the pavement. Each heave rippling through painfully and straining his body, leaving all his energy spent. He flopped back helplessly and didn't even try to fight the darkness claiming him again.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again he wasn't sure what had woken him up, the smell of sickness or the pain. His head was about to split in two and his leg throbbed angrily with his heartbeat. Small shivers wracked his weak frame.<p>

_What happened? Where was he? _Small shivers wracked his weak frame. Nauseua hit him again and it was all he could do to keep his stomach at a bay, not that it had much in it after the last bout of throwing up.

He raised his head weakly to see his surroundings, blinking rapidly to clear his fuzzy vision. His eyes zoomed in the dead girl lying nearby, _the werewolf_, he remembered. But where was Dean? Wouldn't he be here by now? Had there been another one? If there was another werewolf and Dean was taken...

No, they were hunting only one werewolf, they were usually loners. As he shivered, he became aware of the fact that there was a weight on his leg. Trying to move it clumsily, he only managed to raise it a few millimetres before it dropped back to the ground and on his legs.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he rode it out. He was determined to move. Dean might need him, that was a good enough reason. Using his arms as leverage, he started to slide out slowly. Finally after agonyzing minutes the ladder fell off with a loud clatter. He tried to stand up, ending up using a trashcan as a leverage. Then slowly, painfully, began to hobble back, towards the streets. _Where is Dean?_ _Have to find Dean._ Was the only thing running through his head.

* * *

><p>Dean was beside himself. It had been hours, or at least it felt like it that he started to search for Sam and he already looked everywhere in Sam's area. Yet no sign of his sasquatch of a baby brother. He even ditched the Impala at some point to walk, hoping he would spot Sam. No such luck so far. He was tired, freezing and his feet were killing him. All he wanted was his motel bed. He was so going to give the kid the lecture of the century about cell phones.<p>

He cast his flashlight to yet another alleayway. He was about to give up and go back when his flashlight caught on something. It was blood. A lot of it. For a horrible moment, that he never wants to relive again, his mind played an endless loop of images of his little brother with his insides on the outside, his heart missing and covered with blood. Then he found the dead girl lying in the middle of the pool which had him breath a sigh of relief. That meant his little brother was at the very least, alive. But he was the one that killed their werewolf, so why was here another dead girl? Unless there were two of them, Sam had said it was possible afterall. Which meant Sam had found it and killed it. But if that was the case where was he?

His casted his flashlight over the alleay again and he found his answer, there further away from the girl and her blood, was a smaller puddle. The fact that it was far away from the larger puddle told Dean that it wasn't hers. Which left only one answer. _Sam._

His little brother was hurt and possibly wondering the streets alone. Dean wasted no more time ont he scene and set off towards the open streets again. He had to find Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam was leaning heavily against the streetlight breathing heavily. His head and leg were throbbing painfully along with his side and he was freezing, but he still could feel a fine sheet of sweat, which only made his shivering harder and his headache worse.<p>

He was so tired, all he wanted was sleep. He guessed he made a pretty good impression of a drunk, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. Dean was still out there, maybe their werewolf wasn't a loner afterall. What if they had a whole pack on their hands? It was rare, but it could happen and with their luck, who knew? He only knew one thing. He had to go and help Dean. Or he will lose him too, just like he lost Maddie, Dad and Jessica too. Actually no, he let them die, failed them in the worst possible way when he could have saved them.

„Why Sam?"

The accusing voice startled him. He turned to see Maddie glaring back at him. „Why?" She repeated. „Because of you I am burning in hell." She yelled as she went up in flames. Sam reared back, startled as the flame shot out at him. When they died down, it was no longer her, but Jessica staring back at him.

„You left me to die Sam. And you culd have stopped it." She stated. „Why?" She asked again accusing as the flames started to consume her.

John took her place over a second later. „Why Sam?" He asked. „You could have ended it, it would be better for all of us. Why?" He asked again glaring at Sam.

„I am sorry." Sam mumbled as he started to stagger again. Distantly, he heard nother female voice he couldn't quite place asking him why. He didn't have an answer to any of them.

He didn't even notice as he stopped next to a wall. Or when he started to slid down. Not until he was sitting on the sidewalk with his legs streched out in front of him and his jeans started to soak up the snow turned water.

The sounds of voices keep asking why soon blended in with his quiet sobs as he buried his head in his hands. He might as well give up. He was doomed to never save the ones closest to him. His father got it right, he really was the black sheep and the proverbial bad luck charm of the family. And it was always the people that meant the most to him payed the price for his mistakes, all beacuse he made those mistakes in the first place.

But he could still make his latest mistake of going along with the separation right. And he was going to if it's the last thing he ever did. With renewed determination, he pulled himself up painfully, leaning against the wall for support, and started to make his way down the street again.

* * *

><p>Finally, his eyes caught a very familiar sight. Sam nearly cried in relief at seeing the Impala parked on the side of the road, gleaming under the streetlight. His brother's baby, their own version of home. He shuffled over and leaned against the hood. It was cold, but it didn't matter. He hobbled over to the passanger door and slid down until he was sitting against it. He would rest for a minute. Then go and find Dean. He was just so tired. He knew somewhere int he back of his mind it was a bad sign and he shouldn't sleep, but he felt safe even next to the car and he just couldn't resist the darkness that pulled him down. A minute, that's all he needed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, where is he? <em>Dean was desperate. He knew Sam was injured and he had no idea of the extent. That coupled with the cold was a bad combination. And to try and find him was another matter. But he wouldn't give up. He continued to yell Sam's name. He guessed he must look like a lunatic, but he didn't care. He had a brother to find.

Ironic how it turned out Sam was right, separating really was a bad plan. Next time, he was going to remember that. He rounded the corner only to be greeted by a familiar sight. The Impala parked just where he left it. Great, he had come full circle, and looked everywhere in the area and no sign of his brother. He heaved a frustrated sigh as he started towards the car. They must have missed each other at some point. He was about to open the door to the drivers seat when he spotted a familiar mop of dark hair on the other side. _It couldn't be. _

He shut the door and sprinted over to the passanger side to see his tall brother sitting against the door. He looked bad, even from a distance. He swallowed and crouched down taking stock of his injuries. His skin was shockingly cold when Dean touched him and he knew hypothermia was going to be an issue, especially knowing Sam took his thinner jacket that evening.

His leg was swollen and Sam let out a low moan of pain when he tried to touch it. It was obviously broken. How his brother walked around with that, he had no idea. His jacket and shirt were torn in the side and Dean could see the blood. Luckily, while the wound was deep and needed stiches most likely, Dean could see it was just scratches instead of a bite mark as he feared. Further investigation revealed a goose egg on the back of Sam's head. It had stopped bleeding, but he would have to check Sam for a concussion. That is if his brother would wake up already.

Tapping his brother gently in the face, he tried to rouse him. „Sammy, rise and shine." he said, but his attempt had remained unanswered. He shook his brother more forcefully by the shoulders. „Sam, wake up. Please." This time he was rewarded with a small moan.

„That's it Sammy, open those eyes for me." Dean encouraged further. Soon dazed hazel eyes cracked open.

„D'n?" Sam blinked, his eyes unfocused. It was obvious he was very out of it. But at least he was awake and not in an irreversible coma.

„Yeah buddy, think you can stay awake for me a bit?" He asked. Sam blinked and Dean wasn't sure if he should take that as a yes or no. He too out his flashlight. „Sorry Sammy, but I have to check you." He murmured as he shone the light into his brother's eyes. The pupils were equal and reactive, Dean took it as a good sign, however Sam still needed a hospital. Sam shivered hard and let out a painful groan as Dean put the flashlight away. Dean took off his jacket and covered Sam with it. „Easy Sammy, I need to get to get you to the car. Can you help me out here?" He asked watcing Sam's face for a reaction. Sam nodded a tiny nod.

„All right, lets get you stand up first." Dean leaned Sam forward and hooked an arm around his shoulders. Sam for his part tried to help and stand on his good leg, but his knees buckled as Dean pulled him up. Dean barely caught them both before they ended up back on the ground. He managed to settle Sam against the side of the Impala before he quickly opened the passanger door. After finally settling Sam in the seat, he raced around the driver's door and a few seconds later, the car roared to life and sped off to find the nearest hospital.

„Hold on Sammy, we will get you to a doctor in no time." Dean reassured his barely awake shivering sibling as he came into a halt in front of the hospital. Not a minute later, he was shutting the passanger door and half dragged, half carried his brother inside and yelled for help.

* * *

><p>Dean paced the waiting room inpatiently. It had been awhile since they had taken his brother behind closed doors to fix him up. It didn't help that Dean hated hospitals, as he was pretty sure Sam did too. They meant serious injury or sickness. Something he couldn't fix like usual. And failure. He had failed his most simple task that was asked of him. <em>Protect Sammy.<em> And his brother payed the price.

He sighed. He knew Sam wasn't ready in the back of his mind, but he let his need to keep hunting and keep going overshadow it. They should have never taken this case, not so soon after Madison.

He sat down heavily in one of the chairs. This was so not their night.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours later when he was finally allowed to see his little brother, after the doctors told him everything about Sam's injuries. Sam was awfully pale on the hospital bed, almost as white as the sheets. He looked small and vulnerable on the bed and the machines around him.<p>

He had hypothermia, a broken leg and a mild concussion, not to mention the stitches in his side, all of which meant that they were going to have to stay int he hospital for at least a few days and have some downtime afterwards. Not that Dean minded, he was certainly ready for a break. They both were. Dean sat down in the uncomfortable chair to sit vigil over his brother. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Suddenly a groan interrupted his thoughts. Sam was waking up. „Sammy, you with me?" Dean asked hopefully. Sam turned his head towards him and opened his eyes to slits.

„De'n?" He asked, frowning and swallowing a little.

„Yeah, it's me buddy. How do you feel?"

„ Like I've been hit by a truck and cold." Sam whispered.

„I imagine, you have hypothermia and broken leg not to mention the concussion and the stitches. You will have to stay here for awhile."

Sam blinked at him. „You ok?" He asked, looking at Dean questioningly. Deans heart swelled with emotion. Trust his younger brother to worry about everyone else even when he was the one in a hospital bed. _Aww, Sammy._ And that right there was why he loved that kid. And that is why he was so confident that the yellow eyed bastard didn't have a chance to use him for his plans.

„Yeah, I am fine Sammy." He smiled at his brother, reassuring him.

„Did we get it?" Sam asked again.

„Yeah, we got them. There were two of them. I got the other one. You were right about that one. I am sorry Sam." Sam looked at him oddly obviously not understanding it. „We shouldn't have split up, but I was adamant about it. Even when I knew it's always a bad idea. And I knew you weren't ready for another werewolf hunt and I still took the case and look what happened…"

But Sam stopped him. „Not your fault." He said quietly. „It could have happened to any of us Dean, it's just my bad luck that it happened with me. And you know we can't stay away from werewolves forever, we would have ended up hunting another one sooner or later."

„I know, but still, I shouldn't have let you go without a back up plan, like a working cell phone. That reminds me, I still owe you a lecture about keeping your phone charged up." Dean quipped.

Sam winced like he was expecting that, then sighted. „Can we just let it go and say we both dropped the ball on this one?" He said sounding tired. His eyelids began to droop and Dean was content to let him go back to sleep. With the nurses waking him up at every few hours, Sam was going to need all the rest he could get.

Then suddenly a small shiver shook his frame and his eyes opened again. That spurred Dean in action and he got up. He returned moments later with a blanket and spread it over his little brother, covering him.

„Better?" He asked. Sam nodded and closed his eyes again with a peaceful sigh.

„Get some sleep Sammy, I won't go anywhere." Dean said. He was content right where he was. Beside his brother. Who was alive and on the way to recovery. At the moment that was all that mattered.

**END...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> _Set anytime, really, but I'd prefer seasons 1-3 or the latter part of season 6 (i.e. [slight spoilers - highlight to read] no serious inter-brother conflict such as we see in the other parts! But a pre-accident argument or something to spice things up is great). Cold, snow, ice... Sam falls down an outside flight of stairs and breaks his leg. Dean doesn't know until hypothermia is well under way. Lots of comfort and brotherly love to balance the pain. Also Gen, please._


End file.
